Fichier:Riverdale Chapter Twenty-Seven The Hills Have Eyes Trailer The CW
Description Riverdale is new Wednesdays at 8/7c only on The CW, and available next day on The CW App: http://go.cwtv.com/genRVRyt SUBSCRIBE: http://go.cwtv.com/YTSubscribe About RIVERDALE: As a new school year begins, the town of Riverdale is reeling from the recent, tragic death of high school golden boy Jason Blossom — and nothing feels the same. Archie Andrews (KJ Apa) is still the all-American teen, but the summer’s events made him realize that he wants to pursue a career in music and not follow in his dad’s footsteps despite the sudden end of his forbidden relationship with Riverdale’s young music teacher, Ms. Grundy (Sarah Habel). Now Archie has no one to mentor him, certainly not singer Josie McCoy (Ashleigh Murray), who is only focused on her band, the soon-to-be-world-famous Pussycats. It’s all weighing heavily on Archie’s mind — as is his fractured friendship with budding writer and fellow classmate Jughead Jones (Cole Sprouse). Meanwhile, girl-next-door Betty Cooper (Lili Reinhart) is anxious to see her crush Archie after being away all summer, but she’s not quite ready to reveal her true feelings to him. And Betty’s nerves, which are hardly soothed by her overbearing mother Alice (Mädchen Amick), aren’t the only thing holding her back. When a new student, Veronica Lodge (Camila Mendes), arrives in town from New York with her mother Hermione (Marisol Nichols), there’s an undeniable spark between Veronica and Archie, even though Veronica doesn’t want to risk her new friendship with Betty by making a play for Archie. And then there’s Cheryl Blossom (Madelaine Petsch)... Riverdale’s Queen Bee is happy to stir up trouble amongst Archie, Betty and Veronica, but Cheryl is keeping secrets of her own. What, exactly, is she hiding about the mysterious death of her twin brother, Jason? Riverdale may look like a quiet, sleepy town, but there are dangers in the shadows. Based on the characters from Archie Comics, RIVERDALE is from Warner Bros. Television and CBS Television Studios, in association with Berlanti Productions, with executive producers Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa (“Supergirl,” “Glee”), Greg Berlanti (“Arrow,” “The Flash,” “Supergirl,” “DC’s Legends of Tomorrow”), Sarah Schechter (“Arrow,” “The Flash,” “Supergirl,” “DC’s Legends of Tomorrow”) and Jon Goldwater (Archie Comics). Connect with RIVERDALE Online: Learn more about RIVERDALE : http://cwtv.com/shows/riverdale Like RIVERDALE on FACEBOOK:https://www.facebook.com/CWRiverdale Follow RIVERDALE on TWITTER: https://twitter.com/CW_Riverdale Follow RIVERDALE on INSTAGRAM: https://www.instagram.com/thecwriverdale/ About The CW: Official YouTube Channel for the CW Television Network featuring the hit series Riverdale, as well as Black Lightning, Life Sentence, The Flash, Arrow, Supergirl, DC’s Legends of Tomorrow, Supernatural, Jane The Virgin, Crazy Ex-Girlfriend, The Originals, The 100, iZombie, Dynasty, and Valor. Connect with The CW Online: Visit The CW WEBSITE: http://on.cwtv.com/home Like The CW on FACEBOOK: http://www.facebook.com/thecw Follow The CW on TWITTER: http://twitter.com/thecw Follow The CW on INSTAGRAM: http://instagram.com/thecw Follow The CW on TUMBLR: http://cwnetwork.tumblr.com Add The CW on GOOGLE : http://plus.google.com/ thecw Follow The CW on PINTEREST: https://www.pinterest.com/thecw Riverdale | Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Hills Have Eyes Trailer | The CW http://www.youtube.com/user/CWtelevision Catégorie:Vidéos